


Arms

by nocturneforest



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturneforest/pseuds/nocturneforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving Robin, Emma returns to her bedchamber, where she is later joined by Killian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Posting all my old writing, so this takes place while Emma is still the D.O, immediately after saving Robin.

She could feel it inside her, this tugging at her heart every time she saw him. This tugging that seemed to pull apart her delicately sewn heart at the seams. It was almost strong enough to be felt through the darkness that consumed her - almost.

 

Emma walked into her bedchamber, closing the door firmly behind her and leaning against it, her hands and breath equally as shaky.

She could feel it beginning to grow - this darkness that hibernated within her ever since she sacrificed herself to the darkness. It grew like vines, starting at her core, slowly climbing, growing, making it’s way outward with each time she used her powers. And as it grew, she progressively felt less and less like herself, as if whatever space the darkness had consumed ‘Emma’ had been removed from.

And the worst part about it all was how difficult it became to feel anything. Happiness, fear, sorrow, joy - they were all dulled, as if the world around her was slowly being drained of it’s colours. It wouldn’t have been so bad if it hadn’t been for this, this numbness that she just couldn’t seem to rid herself of. It followed her everywhere she went - except with Killian. With Killian, things were different.

She made her way over to her bed, the floorboards of the old castle creaking underneath her as she walked. The room around her began to spin, and by the time she’d made it to her bed it seemed the world was going in circles. She brought her hand closer to her face to examine it - it was still pulsing with the remnants of the magic she’d used to heal Robin just a couple moments ago.

She hated it - she could feel the darkness within her continue to grown, curl and snarl and unfold, but most of all, she hated that a part of her craved more. The darkness was hungry for more. It had had just a taste, but it had been just enough to make the darkness claw for more.

Emma pulled the flower crown that she’d worn to the ball that night off of her head, and put it on the bedside table that sat next to the large, wooden canopy four post bed. She debated getting out of her dress, but upon standing the world around her continued to spin, so instead she simply crawled under the covers, and pulled her knees up to her chest.

God, she wished more than anything that she could sleep. Just for one night, one night of unconsciousness and dreams. Instead, she was forced to lie in bed as the world spinned around her and the darkness grew within her.

 

A soft knock on the big, wooden bed chamber door pulled Emma back to earth. She had know idea for how long she’d been phased out for, but the knock brought her back down to reality. She didn’t have the energy to get up, but she assumed that it was probably just her mother anyway so she didn’t really need to.

“Emma?” The quiet sound of Killian’s voice surprised her for some reason - despite their closeness she hadn’t really expected that he would come to visit her (or that her parents would allow him to for that matter).

“Killian I-” She tried to sit up in bed but the room instantly began to spin once more, and before she could finish her sentence she had fallen back into bed.

“Swan.” he spoke in a hushed tone, a definite hint of concern in his voice.

“Would it um, would it be okay if I came in?” He whispered, and she nodded ever so slightly. It would have been amusing to her to consider that Killian still felt the need to ask before coming into her bed chamber if she hadn’t felt so sick.

Killian inched his way to her bed, slowly as if not to disturb her. He came around to the side where she was lying, and crouched to face her.

“How are you doing love?” he gave a weak smile. Emma could tell it hurt him to see her in this state.

“Dizzy. I’ll be okay I just… need to rest for a while.” He had begun to play with her hair, tucking the strands that hung in front of her face behind her ear, and twirling the bottom of her golden curls gently around his finger.

“Yes, of course.” he paused for a moment, before giving her a small smile and gently kissing her on her forehead. “Your mother sent me up with a night robe for you to change into, I’ll just leave it on the bed. Feel better love.” He said, before standing his way up, and making his way over to the door.

“Killian?” She whispered when he’d reached the door, “Would you um… would you stay?” She hadn’t really planned to ask him to stay, but she didn’t really want to be alone, at least not tonight.

“If it is what you wish.” He turned around, and slowly walked back to her bed - to their bed, he supposed, if he was to stay for the night.

“I’ll just let you change then.” He said, turning around so not to intrude on her privacy.

After gathering the strength, she sat up and began to unlace her dress, and slipped off, laying it down on the floor beside her. She had begun to reach to unlace her corset when the dizziness hit her again, along with the shakiness.

“Killian,” She said softly, “Could you um…” Her sentence trailed off. She felt completely pathetic. She was the dark one, for god’s sake, she should at least be able to unlace her own corset.

Killian turned around, slowly and hesitantly, to find her back turned to him, the laces on her corset still tied.

“I can’t untie it.” She admitted. She hadn’t really wanted him to see her like this, weak and fragile. But here he was behind her, when she was at her most vulnerable.

He reached towards the laces of her corset, handling them as if he was handling a fragile glass figure, pulling the light pink ribbon out from each of the metal loops in the corset. As he got closer to the top of the corset, she gathered her hair together, and pulled it to the side, over her shoulder. He finished untying it, and turned around so that she could remove it altogether without feeling like he was watching her.

Once the corset was off, Emma slipped on the nightgown that Snow had sent with Killian, and climbed back under the warm plush covers of the bed.

“Killian?” She whispered, “You can get in… If you want.” She spoke to him in a gentle tone, not wanting to be too pushy.

She could hear him shuffling as he took off his shoes and removed his coat, before climbing under the covers on the opposite side of the bed from her.

“How’re you feeling love?” He said just loud enough so that she could hear.

“A bit better,” She said, flipping onto her other side so that she could face him, “Everything’s spinning.” She gave a weak smile. Quite honestly, she’d hoped that he would hold her, that he would wrap his arm around her and maybe everything would stop spinning. Knowing Killian though, she could tell he was trying to be a gentleman, to not cross the line or do anything to make her unhappy.

He reached out, running a hand through her hair as it fell alongside her face and onto the covers, twirling the ends as they met his fingers. She gave a weak smile at this, it was evident he was trying to be gentle, trying not to break her.

“We’ll figure this out.” he said, in an attempt to reassure her.

With this, she inched closer to him, closing the gap between her lips and his. His kiss was warm, soft, and sweet - passionate and gentle. She spaced herself from him a couple moments later, breathing in his scent that smelled of the sea, and cherishing his warmth.

“Goodnight Killian.” She whispered, before biting her lip and giving him a soft smile, and then turning to face the other way. At this, he slipped his hand around her waist, and pulled her in closer to him. She could feel his warmth and the steady pace of his breath in perfect timing with the beat of his heart.

“Goodnight Emma.” He said softly before placing a kiss atop of her spine, and intertwining his legs with hers.

She could see the flicker of the candles light as they died down and the room got darker, could feel his chest expanding and clothing with each breath he took, could still taste his kiss on her lips.

And in that moment, the world was still.


End file.
